gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bati 800
The Pegassi Bati 800 and Bati 801 are sports bikes featured in The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''The Lost and Damned'' In The Lost and Damned, the Bati 800 is depicted as an upmarket sports bike designed to be a counterpart of the NRG 900. The bike is largely modeled after the Ducati 848 or the Ducati 1098, the tail unit bearing more of a resemblance to the self-supporting item of the Ducati Desmosedici RR minus the top-exit exhausts. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The motorcycle appears again unchanged in Grand Theft Auto V, although it is now known as the Bati 801. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Lost and Damned'' Even as its performance and light body weight is considerably good and already ranks above nearly all choppers in TLAD, the Bati 800 is a lower-end high-end bike, with the slowest acceleration and top speed. However, the bike's lower engine power is a blessing in disguise; it gives the bike better stability during accelerations and cornering, and minimizes excess burnouts and spinouts. Oddly, the Bati 800 is stated to have 6 gears on the website, however the game files and game testing proves the vehicle only bears 5 gears. TLAD Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Bati 801 is one the fastest bikes in the game. With its excellent acceleration and good handling, it is a very stable and nimble bike. One should be careful with the Bati 801, as its light body can often result in being launched or even wasted when encountering bumpy terrain. As of Update 1.16, it was outpaced by the Hakuchou, but still makes up for its better acceleration. Compared to the similarly priced Double T, the Bati 801 feels slower, but it's more stable and more user friendly to operate, making it an ideal sportsbike for beginners. It is stated to reach 0 to 80 mph in 2.3 seconds. GTA V Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery PegassiBati801-Front-GTAV.png|A Bati 801 in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Bati801-GTAV-Front.jpg|A Bati 801 in GTA V. (Rear quarter view). Bati 800 vs Police-GTAV.jpg|Bati 801 being chased by police in GTA V. FBI Granger (Front)-GTAV.jpg|A player in a Bati 801 attacking an FIB Granger. Bati801-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Bati 801 on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Bati Custom/801RR The Bati Custom/801RR are customized, sportier versions of the Bati 800/801. Bati801RR-GTAV-front-Sprunk.png|A Bati 801RR in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Special Variants * A unique lime green and light orange Bati 800 can be found in the beginning of Malc's first random character encounter. Notable Owners * Johnny Klebitz (after completing Angus' Bike Thefts mission). * Malc is seen in an orange-green Bati 800. * D owns a red Bati 801 (as seen in the mission Chop). Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' * Commonly spawns in Northwood and East Holland, Algonquin, where the Uptown Riders are commonly found. * Bati 800s will spawn at the player's safehouses as a reward for completing Angus' Bike Thefts. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Can be bought for $10,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * Can be stolen by threatening the people at a motorcycle racing activity. * Commonly spawns in La Puerta. * It always spawn in the 7th Parachute jump. * Can sometimes be seen near Floyd's Apartment. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be brought for $15,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com *It is classed as a high end bike, so it can't be modified when found on the street. Trivia General * The default radio stations for the Bati 800 and Bati 801 are: **'The Lost and Damned': The Beat 102.7. **'GTA V': Soulwax FM or FlyLo FM. *The name Bati may be derived from the term "Batty" which is a derogatory slang term for a gay or effeminate man, as well as slang for the buttocks. **This is further influenced by the name on the side of the bike "Bati 801," which can be read as "Batty Boy." **This follows the tradition of parodying the brand names of luxury Italian goods, such as the sports car manufacturer Grotti and premium clothing brand Shodi. **Bati is also a Portuguese word meaning, "I have crashed." - "eu bati". This may be referring to the bike's speed, which can often result in a crash. **Bati is a Filipino word for "greetings." HD Universe *In TLAD, the bike's badges on its bodywork and the Uptown Riders' website identify it as the "Bati 801". This was then carried over GTA V. *The Bati 800 has a light resemblance to the Rockstar´s game Midnight club 2 bike Monsoni. Navigation }} de:Bati 800 (IV) es:Bati 800 fr:Bati 800 pl:Bati 800 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Sport Bikes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class